


[Podfic of] Policy Violation

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a policy about not fucking anyone from work, so Danneel bets him he'll cave for the new guy before the end of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Policy Violation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts), [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Policy Violation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213059) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1djliS6) (17 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1evn52N) (17 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 36:07

**Streaming:**  



End file.
